wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Lungary
Miss Lungary is a national beauty pageant in Lungary. The pageant is held annually each January. To qualify for the national pageant, contestants must first win one of the seventeen regional titles. Since 2012, Anja Güberdar has been the pageant's national director. Güberdar previously won Miss Lungary 2004. Each year, the winner is given a year-long salary of $150 thousand, a luxury apartment in Munbach, and over $200 thousand in prizes from various sponsors. The winner goes on to represent Lungary in the Miss Intercontinental pageant, while the first runner-up goes on to represent Lungary in the Miss Globe pageant. The current Miss Lungary is Anna Bartza of Munbach, who was crowned on 6 January 2018. Rules To qualify for the Miss Lungary pageant, prospective contestants must first win their regional pageant. Regional pageants are held each summer in the seventeen states of Lungary. Each year, a jury of celebrity judges decides the top twelve finalists. A split vote between the jury and the Lungarian public later narrow down the finalists until there is a final five. Solely votes from the public then choose the winner. Viewers at home are unable to vote for the representative of the state that their phone is registered in, in order to maintain fairness. In addition, the judging panel always consists of one member for each state of Lungary, who is not allowed to score the representative from their state. In order to be a contestant in Miss Lungary, one must: *Be medically and legally recognized as female, and a citizen of Lungary through birth or naturalization. *Be between the ages of 18 and 25 by 1 January of the year of the pageant. *Never have been married and have no children. *Never have been convicted of any serious or violent crimes. *Never have received cosmetic surgery. Competition The competition consists of several rounds. Contestants arrive in Munbach about a month prior to the show for meet-and-greets and introduction events. They take classes in modeling, runway, and interview, in addition to bonding exercises. About two weeks before the show, they take a vacation in a foreign destination before returning home to their families for a Christmas break. Following Christmas break, the contestants arrive in the host city to begin intense rehearsals for the show. Prior to the televised show, the contestants compete in a preliminary interview and a general knowledge exam. The preliminary interview consists of each contestant meeting with the judges one-by-one. The contestant showcases their swimsuit, evening gown, and takes part in a lengthy question and answer with the judges. The general knowledge exam is a twenty question test given to the contestants to test their knowledge of current events. The results of the general knowledge exam are revealed prior the televised show, and the contestant with the highest score automatically advances to the Top 12. The show begins with an introduction where a musical guest performs while the contestants are in their state costumes. The contestants are then split up into four groups corresponding to geographical regions (not specifically corresponding to the actual regions of Lungary): "The East" (Halverbach, Munbach, Northwest Veckerland, Southeast Veckerland), "The West" (Darland, Elgerholme, Horvarn, Warnesster), "The North" (Comoria, North Dine, Schaussterland, Skaarsland, South Dine) , and "The Centre" (Beckhause, Dawtaller, Kavarland, Kolna). The contestants then introduce themselves each group at a time. The introductions are filmed several months beforehand in each contestant's home state. After each contestant in a group introduces themselves, the group then walks the runway in one of the "themewear" competitions. Every year follows a specific theme, and each group is given a different outfit that corresponds to the theme. Most themewear outfits are commonly considered to be more extravagant swimsuits, with a large amount of accessories. Following the themewear groups, the contestants compete in the one-piece swimsuit competition. The one-piece swimsuits are also based off of the overall theme of the year, and each of the four groups receives a differently styled swimsuit. These rounds have no effect on the overall results, and are held purely to allow for all contestants to have their time to shine on stage. Following the one-piece swimsuit competition, the Top 12 is revealed. The Top 12 is predetermined by solely the judges based off of the general knowledge exam and preliminary interviews. Following the reveal of the Top 12, the audience is allowed to begin voting on who they want to send through to the Top 8. Voters are barred from voting for their own state via restrictions based on telephone area code. The Top 12 contestants then compete in the evening gown competition. Each contestant wears the same evening gown, but in a different style. The evening gowns are largely the same each year, and this is the only stage of the competition that contestants wear their state titleholder crowns. After the evening gown competition, the Top 8 is revealed. The Top 8 is chosen through a combination of votes from the judges and votes from the audience. After the reveal of the Top 8, the contestants take part in the two-piece swimsuit competition. Unlike the one-piece swimsuit competition, this competition does not normally have to follow the theme of the show, and each contestant is typically given the same swimsuit but in different colors. After the two-piece swimsuit competition, the Top 5 is announced, once again via a combination of votes from the judges and votes from the public. Following the announcement of the Top 5, the final look round is held. The final look round differs greatly based on the theme of the year, and the costumes worn can be anywhere from lingerie, leotards, or cocktail dresses. Like the themewear rounds, massive accessories are common. During the final look round, the outgoing Miss Lungary titleholder walks with the Top 5 in an outfit similar to the final look costumes. After the final look round, the Top 5 change into their "crowning gowns", which are typically large ball gowns. Each are asked their final question from the judges, and afterwards voting opens to the public to choose a winner. Only the public has a say in choosing the winner, with the judges no longer being able to vote. Prior to the 2000s, the questions were typically personal and used as a way to get to know contestants better. However, since the 2000s the questions are typically on current events, and are used to gauge a contestant's intelligence and ability to think on their feet. Following the final question, the special awards are announced, and afterwards the Top 5's placements are announced and a winner is crowned. The Miss Lungary pageant is commonly compared to an extravagant and highly-produced fashion show. Recent titleholders Main article: List of Miss Lungary titleholders. Gallery Category:Miss Lungary Category:Beauty pageants in Lungary